Casarme
by Patricia y Aylin
Summary: ¿Por qué cuando piensas que ya tienes una vida hecha y no tendrás más sorpresas, algo nuevo y desconocido aparece que te hace comenzar de cero? esta fue mi primera historia conste tiene algo de OOC


**¡CASARME!**

**Declaimer:** Todos los personajes de INUYASHA le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo soy una chica que busca una forma de distraer su mente y no pido retribuciones económicas.

Por: Aylin

¿Por qué cuando piensas que ya tienes una vida hecha y no tendrás más sorpresas, algo nuevo y desconocido aparece que te hace comenzar de cero?

Madre de Sess: por fin, ya ha llegado la hora que mi querido hijito crezca, dejará de ser mi pequeño para convertirse en todo un hombre y digno rey de nuestra raza. (Era lo que se decía en voz alta mientras escribía una carta que luego sería enviada a su único hijo).

Mononoke: ¿Sra. Me mando usted a llamar?

M. Sess: ¡claro!, necesito que encuentres a mi hijo y le entregues esta carta.

Nonoke: ¿algo más?

M. sess: solo que lo encuentres lo más pronto posible. (Después de lo dicho su sirviente se retiró para llevar a cabo su misión).

Era ya el medio día y en la espesura del bosque solo se escuchaba la dulce y melodiosa voz de una chiquilla que no hacía caso a los llamados de atención que hacia un pequeño yokay verde.

Jaken: ¡ya cállate no soporto tu horrible voz! (lo único que logro con eso fue que la niña cantara más fuerte)

Rin: ¡laaaaaaaaaaaaaa la lala laaaa laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Jaken: ¬¬ ¿no sé por qué mi amo bonito la deja venir con nosotros? (decía entre dientes).

Rin: ¡Sr. Sesshomaru!... ¿podemos descansar un poco?, ¡ya tengo hambre! (mientras su estomaga hacia gran estruendo).

Sesshomaru: está bien nos quedaremos aquí un rato.

(Mientras tomaba asiento sobre un farallón, decidió descansar allí mientras Rin y su sirviente buscaban algo para comer, después de un rato se comenzó a relajar y decidió cerrar sus ojos y luego en la cabeza de nuestro príncipe solo pensaba que su vida, ya no era tan emociónate como antes, él sentía que había vivido mucho, pero no piense que él se quiere suicidar, no él solo quiere algo nuevo y diferente en su vida una nueva experiencia, aún quería ser el yokay más fuerte la todo el planeta, más que su padre, pero cómo lograrlo… no sabía a dónde ir o que hacer él ya lo había hecho todo o eso era lo que pensaba).

Nonoke: Sr. Sesshomaru, he venido hasta aquí para traerle una carta. (Haciendo una reverencia)

Sesshomaru: la tomo en su mano y le echo un vistazo a lo que decía afuera – Urgente- (cuando el príncipe alzo su mirada el nonoke que había enviado su madre se había esfumado, soltó un pequeño suspiro y decidió abrirla para leer su contenido).

Carta: Hola, querido hijo de mi alma.

Solo era para recordarte un pequeño, pero pequeño detalle, recuerdas que una vez te dije que tenías una prometida… y que no te dio la gana de conocerla y que te fuiste del palacio para no verla… bueno ahora si la tienes que ver =^.^=, porque ha llegado el día de tu boda, tienes que venir lo más pronto, eso quiere decir que mañana mismo.

Posdata: ella puede ser la respuesta que tanto buscas, ella te dará esa fuerza sobrenatural que siempre has querido, serás mucho más fuerte que tu padre al lado de ella, no lo dejes pasar.

Te quiere: tu Mami.

Sess.: ¡Casarme!... ¡poder!... ¡rayos!... ¿Por qué ella me hace esto?... no pareciera que fuese mi madre sino mi enemiga. (Achurro la carta con furia, no sabía si ir o no dentro de él había una gran guerra, él quería ese poder, pero casarse eso no le agrado para nada).

Jaken: ¡amo bonito ya regresamos! –dijo el pequeño sapo sacando a su amo de sus pensamientos.

Rin: ¡si y cazamos muchos peces!

Sess.: … ¡Jaken!... cuida a Rin me iré un tiempo, pero regresaré por ustedes. (Su mirada no era la más amistosa con eso le mando un mensaje al sapo que era: si le pasa algo a ella, tú te mueres, dio unos pasos hasta la niña coloco su mano en el hombro de la pequeña y le dijo que se comportara, se alejo de ellos a pasos ligeros y elegantemente desapareció de la vista de sus acompañante).

Rin: ¿Qué le pasará al Sr. Sesshomaru?

Jaken: o.0 ¡n…no… lo sé!

Transcurrió el resto del día con normalidad y mucha tranquilidad, al llegar el alba todos los que se encontraban en el castillo se daban los últimos arreglos para recibir a la futura esposa del gran príncipe y al susodicho también, para ellos sería una semana de festejo sin duda, ¿pero para los que se casaran también?

A eso de las 10:00 a.m hacia aparición la prometida en un carruaje muy bello y en instantes se detuvo frente a todos los yokays incluyendo a la madre del que sería su futuro esposo, se abrieron las puertas para que pudiese salir la joven dama y para que conociera a su pueblo, descendió a paso lento, pero firme cuando toco el suelo todos quedaron asombrados, ella era de su raza, pero totalmente diferente a lo que estaban acostumbrados a ver.

M. sess: ¡Hija mía que esperas y ven con tu futura madre!

La joven dio pasos rápidos hasta quedar al lado de la reina, aún el asombro en la cara de los súbditos no desaparecía

M. sess: ella es Némesis, la cual será la nueva princesa. (Todos aplaudieron e hicieron reverencias)

Pueblo: ¿pero dónde estará el novio?, que irresponsable, él debía estar ante que ella para recibirla (murmuraban)

M. sess: entremos…tu viaje debió ser agotador… ¿verdad?

Némesis: ah… si

Antes de dar media vuelta se escucharon más aplausos, por fin llegaba el novio todos se emocionaron mucho, cómo no hacerlo en especial las chicas, él es tan guapo y aunque no lo habían visto antes se enamoraron de él a primera vista.

Chicas: vaya si que es muy guapo, ¿por qué no se casa conmigo?, no le veo nada del otro mundo a esa tipa que se casará con él, bueno…si parece de otro mundo ella es diferente en muchos aspectos, pero yo sería mejor esposa y soy de este reino. (Todas suspiraron)

Sesshomaru: …

M. sess: por fin hijo pasa a esta tu casa

Némesis: …

M. sess: los dejare solos para que puedan conocerse lo más que puedan antes de su matrimonio y recuerden que es mañana n.n (ella los dejo en un jardín lleno de flores que hacia relajar a cualquiera, su olor era delicioso, sus formas perfectas y el sol hacia brillar aún más sus colores era bello, pero no se comparaban a la belleza exótica de la mujer a la cual tomaría como esposa)

Némesis: ¡está bien! (y paso al jardín)

M. sess: trátala bien y recuerda ella te hará el hombre más poderoso del mundo.

Sesshomaru:…(él pasó con ella y solo la observo con una mirada inquisidora, viendo en ella la gran diferencia que tenia con las demás, ella es de estatura mediana, de una piel morena bronceada a la perfección, de ojos color verde claro, su cabello era como la noche y largo, de labios en un rojo carmesí, las marcas en su rostro eran blancas, una cintura angosta, caderas anchas, no tenía una luna como él en la frente, pero ¿acaso eso importa?, su figura esbelta, pero voluptuosa a la vez que se notaba que era una mujer atlética su cuerpo lo decía todo, ella parecía ser esculpida y no parecía ser cierto lo que sus ojos veían, pero él no aceptaría).

Némesis: ¿qué quieres saber? –Mientras tomaba asiento entre las flores-

Sesshomaru: …

Némesis: umh!… ya veo no dirás nada, sé que no te quieres casar conmigo y lo entiendo, pero si lo haces tendrás un gran poder, sé que eso fue lo único que te motivo a venir hasta este lugar

Sesshomaru: … (Pero ahora asombrado, pues ella dijo lo que él estaba pensando, ¿acaso lee los pensamientos?)

Némesis: no… no leo las mentes de las personas, el solo ver tu rostro me lo dijo todo n.n

Sesshomaru: ¿tú te quieres casar conmigo?

Némesis: … mi respuesta cuando me pregunten mañana será un sí, yo no puedo deshacer este lazo, pero tú sí.

Sesshomaru: ¿es cierto que me harás el hombre más fuerte si me caso contigo?

Ella solo lo miro muy seria y volvió a colocar su mirada en las flores, después se levanto y le dijo: he buscado y estudiado todas y cada una de las técnicas que hay en este mundo y se supone que te las tengo que entregar a ti, pero solo cuando nos casemos y se retiró del lugar dejando solo al joven yokay.

M. sess: ¿hijo estas bien?... (Dijo apareciendo de la nada)

Sesshomaru: … ¿no hay otra condición?... ¿quién decidió esto?... ¿por qué nunca no lo consultaron?

M. sess: no, no hay otra condición, fue tu padre y no te lo consulto porque te fuiste para no tener que verla y eso no lo puedes negar… tu padre creyó que cuando maduraras querrías una buena mujer a tu lado y él busco y busco hasta encontrarla y que mejor regalo de bodas que un poder asombroso, eso era lo que tú más querías y aún anhela de otro modo no estarías aquí con mamá.

El chico molesto solo miro a su madre con algo de furia e hizo un leve gruñido antes de alejarse.

Némesis: estoy segura ja ja já él no aceptará y yo seré libre solo tengo que esperar hasta que amanezca (se decía así misma, mientras miraba el techo de su habitación)

Amaneció y el sol brillaba como nunca antes y todos en una capilla esperaban a que llegaran los futuros espositos

Toc toc toc sonó la puerta de la habitación del joven –apúrate hijo mío ya es hora (decía la reina) cuando él decidió abrirle a su madre para que pasara, ella empujo la puerta para así ver a su hijo vestido y listo para tirarse la soga al cuello… hermoso digno príncipe Taisho.

M. sess: pero que guapo… nunca pensé verte vestido de esta forma, me recuerdas tanto a tu padre y el día de nuestra boda… snif, snif, pero no voy a llorar, ven ya vámonos es hora y tienes que estar en la capilla para esperarla cuando ella haga su entrada.

Ya en la capilla, él solo esperaba el momento de horror que seria para él verla entrar allí – la odio- se decía a sus adentros, al fin comenzó la música y al final del pasillo se veía la silueta de una mujer… es ella… se dijo, pero… cómo es posible que se vea aún más bella que ayer, claro sin dejar su semblante serio y muy frio, cuando ella llego a su lado se quietó el velo y le regalo una sonrisa que se veía "bastante natural"

Némesis: sí, ya es hora que me liberes de este cargo… tonto, tú me harás libre hoy… soy tan feliz soy tan feliz se decía cantando en su mente – tu cara me lo dice todo – vamos, vamos ya has la pregunta.

Sacerdote: Némesis… ¿aceptas a Sesshomaru como tu esposo?

Némesis: sí acepto (mientras esbozaba una risa hipócrita)

Y el sacerdote le repitió lo mismo al muchacho

Sesshomaru: … … … … … … … (En su cabeza había un conflicto de intereses, pero por fin se decidió)… si... (Fue lo que salió de su boca cuando la vio), pero que ¡rayos me paso yo iba a decir que no!

Los declaro marido y mujer (aplausos y emoción fue lo que inundo el lugar, la verdad todos pensaban que el diría que no hasta su ahora esposa, claro que no hubo beso jajaja por si se preguntaban)

Mientras tanto en el bosque:

Rin: ¡Sr. Sesshomaru!... la niña tenía un mal presentimiento al cual Jaken no le hizo caso alguno

En el palacio comenzó la fiesta acompañada de un gran bufet, música y muchas otras cosas, si lo novios no lo disfrutaban los invitados sí, ya que un evento como ese no se daría otra vez. Así pasaron las horas y cayó la noche todos se retiraron dejando a la nueva pareja solos.

M. sess: los guiaré a su habitación así que vengan conmigo

Némesis: no es necesario iremos solos =n_n=

Sesshomaru: ¬¬ fue lo único que hizo mirarla de reojo

M. sess: como quieras, yo entiendo ^.~ y se retiro

Némesis: sígueme… tengo algo que decirte (cambio totalmente su semblante de mujer dichosa por una formal)

Llegaron a una habitación que fue preparada para ellos, llena de pétalos, champan, velas, etc… ella se adelanto y se dirigió a la ventana.

Ném: pasa o te piensas quedar afuera… además yo solo quiero platicar contigo

Él hizo lo que ella pidió y cerró la puerta tras él.

Sess: … que es lo que quieres

Ném: decirte… decirte que… eres… un verdadero idiota (lo dijo en voz alta y dando media vuelta para quedar frente a él) ¿cómo es posible que dijeras que sí aceptabas?, se suponía que dirías no… acaso no es más importante para ti tu libertad que el poder… tú eras el único que me podía liberar de este cargo al decir que no, pero ahora me has encerrado en un infierno (sus ojos ya se ponían acuosos mientras continuaba desahogándose) y sabes… yo no viviré esto sola es más, como castigo no te entregare ni un poder te irás al fondo conmigo ca-ri-ño

Sess: tú no puedes hacer eso… además si no te querías casar lo hubieses dicho cuando te preguntaron (su tono frio y calculador como siempre volvió a salir de sus labios)

Ném: si lo puedo hacer… y no podía decir que no… yo tenía que honrar la última petición de mi padre… y creo habértelo dejado muy claro ayer en el jardín, tu ambición te llevara a la más profunda desgracia porque estas atado a mí y no tendrás el poder que tanto deseas

Sess. Solo tenía la cabeza agachada y entre las penumbras solo se vio la leve mueca que se marco en sus labios

Sess.: que no me darás esos poderes eso ya lo veremos mujer, ah! Mañana nos iremos de aquí

Es-po-si-ta (dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto azotando la puerta con furia)

La rabia que tenia la chica era tan grande que tomo en sus manos uno de los floreros y lo arrojo contra la puerta, tal parece que entre ellos comenzaba una guerra en la que ninguno querría ser el perdedor, mas sí el vencedor. Ninguno de los 2 durmió esa noche, él pensando el por qué había dicho que sí, si lo que él quería decir en realidad era NO. En cambio Némesis solo pensaba en las mil y una formas de hacerle la vida de cuadritos a su compañero. Hizo aparición otro día, pero este era nublado y lluvioso.

M. sess: ¿ya te vas hijo?...

Sess: así es

M. sess: pero está lloviendo o ¿acaso no lo ves?... está bien me imagino que quieres empezar tu vida matrimonial ¿verdad?… eres un pícaro… bueno pero antes que te vayas déjame darte algo para el pequeño yokay verde y la niña.

Ném: ¿yokay verde y la niña?...

M. sess: 0.o no lo sabes… em… bueno mí hijo viaja con su sirviente y una niña que prácticamente adoptó.

Ném: ya entiendo el porqué de ese olor a humano en sus manos, pensé que sería su amante, parece que a estos les gustan las humanas jijijiji tal como su padre (pensó a sus adentros)

M. sess: toma querida… lleva esto, como ellos no podían venir por obvias razones, lo único que se puede hacer por ellos es mandarle algo del bufet ¿no lo crees?

Luego de esto la pareja marcho del palacio en busca de los acompañantes del hombre, ni uno de los 2 dijo palabra alguna durante el viaje, él se adelanto al percibir al Rin cerca del lugar y ella sin ánimo lo siguió.

Sess: ¡Rin!...

Rin: ¡Sr. Sesshomaru por fin regresó!... ¡Sr. Jaken venga ya regreso nuestro Sr.!

Jaken: ¡aaaaaaaaaammmmmoooo bonitooooo!

Sess: Rin… ¿cómo te has portado?

Rin: ¡muy bien! (Dijo orgullosa)

Jaken: ¬¬ mentirosa

Ném: hola… Sesshy, ¿acaso no piensas presentarme a tus amigos?

Jaken: ¿y esta aparecida quién es? ¬¬ y que atrevimiento llamar de esa manera a mi amo

Ném: bueno si no me presentas lo haré yo sola… mi nombre es Némesis y…

Jaken: y eso no nos interesa ya vete de aquí mujercita de quinta

Ném: como decía yo soy la esposa de tu querido amo

Jaken y Rin: O.o al cuadrado ¿es eso cierto Sr. Amo bonito Sesshomaru?

Él no les respondió, pero su silencio fue la forma de afirmárselo

Ném: aquí les traigo esto, espero lo disfruten

Rin: gracias Sra. Némesis (mientras extendía su mano para tomar lo que ella le daba)

Ném: no es necesario lo de Sra. Solo dime Némesis ¡está bien!

Ella y la niña se llevaban muy bien en cambio Jaken siempre tenía guerras verbales con ella, a las cuales no se metía su marido (odio esta palabra, pero hay que variar) y pasaron los meses y paso algo terrible para Sesshomaru y fue encontrarse con su tonto ½ hermano y comitiva, lo bueno era que su "mujer" no estaba con él se había ido con la niña a pescar.

Inu: ¡Sesshomaru cuanto tiempo sin ver tu horrible cara!

Sess: ¬¬…

Inu: acaso no pretendes contestar

Sess: … acaso quieres que te mande a dormir… bestia…

Comitiba: ¡auch! Eso dolió…

Pero en ese momento aparece la niña acompañada de una mujer que ellos nunca habían visto junto a Sess. Todos la repararon de arriba abajo y luego miraron a Sess., ella no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo con cada uno de ellos hasta que vio a Inuyasha y se sorprendió y miró luego a la pequeña que sin decir palabra alguna solo afirmando con la cabeza, la cual confirmo su sospecha y era el momento para castigar un tanto a su cónyuge.

Ném: pasa algo amorcito… ¿quiénes son ustedes?... ¿acaso son enemigos?... ¡respondan!

Inu: JÁ… vaya te casaste hermano nunca pensé ver este día

Miroku: que mujer tan bella, me encanta para mí (murmuro)

Ném: a tu eres el hermanito de mi Sesshy, es un gusto conocerte mi nombre es…

Sess: deja la tontería y ya vámonos

Pero ninguno le hacía caso es más se reunieron mientras ella contaba como había sido su boda según ella y para aparentar fue el suceso del siglo y proseguía diciendo que les gustaría conocerlos más, ya cada uno se había presentado y todo en un corto tiempo, Sess., molesto porque no le prestaban atención les lanzó un ataque, que todos evadieron a la perfección.

Sess: ¡te… dije… que ya nos vamos grr! -El yokay si que estaba enfadado ella lo había avergonzado, la tomo con fuerza y se la tiro al hombro como si de un saco se tratara

Ném: ¡chao, nos veremos pronto cuñado! =^.^= (Saludaba con la mano mientras se alejaba sobre el hombro de su compañero)

Inu: en verdad nunca pensé poder ver esto.

Aome: es muy hermosa

Sango: me imagino que así fue como lo cautivo en tan poco tiempo

Miroku: si, si tienen todo la razón, pero ustedes también son muy hermosas (el atrevido deslizó una de sus manos sobre la retaguardia de la exterminadora)

¡PLAF! Fue lo que se escucho antes de ver la marca de los 5 dedos de la joven dibujados en la cara de aquel mañoso monje, pero como se dice después del gusto viene el disgusto y a él no le molesta un golpe o 2 si logra tocar lo que quiere.

En otra parte del bosque Sess., tiró a Nén., al suelo cayendo ella pesadamente

Ném: ¡eres un maldito!... ¿cómo te atreves a tirarme así?

Sess: ya me canse de ti… no te soporto más dame los poderes y te puedes marchar (mientras la jalaba por la ropa haciendo su primer acercamiento en meses, aunque no fue nada romántico sino todo lo contrario)

Ném: como si eso fuera tan fácil… no… no quiero y salió corriendo

Por algún motivo ella no quería entregarle esos poderes, ¿por qué será? -sigan leyendo-ella regreso cuando ya se había calmado, no es que ella tuviera miedo, pues era poderosa como nadie más en el mundo, pero solo le faltaba un poder y ella lo quería para su colección, decidió charlar con la niña para despejar su mente, está ya se había ganado su cariño y la guerrera se sentía bien con ella era lo único bueno de estar con Sesshomaru.

Ném: tengo un gran poder, pero solo me falta uno

Rin: y ¿cuál es?

Ném: el del viento, controlo casi todos los elementos agua, fuego, tierra, pero ese me hace falta mi antiguo entrenador dijo que si alguien posee alguno de estos poderes no lo puede tener otra persona al menos que lo seda o muera

Rin: yo conozco a la controladora del viento

Ném: ¿quién es?, por lo que oigo una mujer… ¡verdad!

Rin: sí, es una mujer que a menudo viene a buscar al Sr. Sess., ella vino hace unos pocos días para hablar con él, pero no estaba.

Ném: con que una mujer debe ser… su amante, es una… (Susurro), pero por qué me enfado ah! Si ya sé, porque tiene el poder que a mí me hace falta solo eso. (¬¬ ja si como no haciéndose la dura, bien que te molesta que él pueda tener a alguien acéptalo, nadie te va a delatar)

Después de tanto hablar se quedaron dormidas, pero ninguna se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sess., que escuchó todo incluso lo que ella susurro, se sorprendió tanto por lo que oyó, fue raro, pero lo hizo sentir bien -extraño no- él se propuso averiguar cómo obtener la fuerza que ella tenía a como diera lugar y aprovechando lo que escucho esa noche se acercaría más a ella, claro poco a poco un cambio radical la haría sospechar, ella no era nada tonta y así comenzaría su plan cuando amaneciera –objetivo activo- sacarle la información a su esposa.

Sess: vamos…

Ném: ¿a dónde quieres dirigirte tan temprano? (dijo en voz de reproche)

Sess: a un lugar que te va a encantar –se lo dijo muy cerca y en susurros, él es malo acaso quiere que ella se derrita-

Némesis, extrañada por el comportamiento de Sesshomaru se quedo rezagada, pero pronto les siguió el paso, caminaron un montón tanto que pensaron llegar al otro continente, fue agotador y cuando La mayor del grupo se iba a quejar pues no le gustaba nada el caminar sin saber a dónde llegaría, fue sorprendida con un paisaje tan maravilloso que se le olvido lo que le iba a gritar a su Sr.

Todos: ¡wao!... (Menos Sess.)

Ném: es… es hermoso, jajaja me has sorprendido Sesshomaru… gracias…

El lugar era espectacular, con cascadas enormes, una flora espesa y llena de vida, que decir de la fauna, aves exóticas y coloridas, ciervos corriendo de un lado al otro, abundancia de peces, mariposas que dejaban anonadado a cualquiera todo era perfecto, Rin corría tratando de atrapar alguna mariposa, Jaken se tiro al agua sin pensarlo 2 veces ya que los peces eran enormes, AH-UN se dedico a tomar agua para luego echarse bajo la sombra y ¿nuestra pareja? Ella se sentó a la orilla del rio alzando su vestido hasta la mitad de sus muslos para que no se le mojara, él solo la miro unos instantes y decidió colocarse a su lado, pero se quedo de pies.

Sess: te gusto el lugar…

Ném: n.n sí, es fabuloso, desde cuando conoces este lugar.

Sess: llegue aquí por casualidad cuando era más joven

Nén: te digo algo… no había visto un lugar así en mucho tiempo, aún es virgen y se respira pureza

Sess: pero tú lo puedes crear

Ném: ¿cómo lo sabes?

Sess: … lo sospeché… me gusta que estés aquí… lo digo por Rin, solo por ella…

Ném: ella me hace ameno el viaje, es muy linda, tierna y es lo único bueno de viajar contigo (creo que ella habló de más, se lo debió guardar)

Nuestro guapo joven Taisho decidió alejarse de ella tal parecía que no le gusto nada lo último que escucho de la morena, pero las casas empeorarían pues el aire se hizo espeso y la armonía del lugar fue interrumpido cuando llegaron millones de monstruos comandados por Naraku y por una mujer muy pálida de ojos rojos que ya sabemos quién es, que solo miraba a Sesshomaru.

Naraku: vaya, vaya… que es lo que veo… a mi gran amigo y compañía

Sess: ¡maldito estúpido!, te metiste a la boca del lobo y me ahorraste tener que buscarte para borrarte de este mundo

Ném: ¡rayos!... y ¿quién diantre es este tipo? (mientras se ponía en guardia)

Sess: Némesis, quédate atrás a cuidar a Rin

Ném: estás loco… esto no me lo pierdo, pero descuida yo me haré cargo de estas basuras

Naraku: buajaja ahora recibes ordenes de una mujer, si que has caído bajo Sesshomau,

¡Ataquen! fue la orden de él a sus súbditos y comenzó la pelea los miles y asquerosos yokays se lanzaron a liquidar a sus enemigos, pero Ném., con un solo movimiento hizo que de la tierra salieran una especie de lanzas que acabaron con aquellos insectos, para llamarlos de alguna manera, ya solo quedaban Kagura y Naraku los cuales estaban asombrados, pero Kagura decidió atacar moviendo su abanico

Kagura: ¡la danza de las cuchillas!

Ném: ¡maldita!... tu eres esa tipeja que busca a mi esposo y tienes el poder que me falta… el viento, se dijo a sí misma, mientras le lanzaba un contra ataque que iba con mucha furia, por poco la mata le borro casi todo el cuerpo, de ella solo quedo la parte superior y decidió escapar con su amo,- no se los voy a permitir, ni sueñen hoy mueren-.

Naraku a duras penas salió ileso por los ataque de Sesshomaru, así que expulso de su cuerpo el miasma para que no los pudiesen seguir, pero se fregó, tras ellos iba una furiosa y algo celosa mujer que no se quedaría con las ganas de extermina a ese par, ella podía volar y soportar el veneno, lo que preocupo a Naraku que prefirió desvanecerse por completo.

Ném: ¡maldición se me escaparon!

Sess: tranquilízate… y reacciona que ya pareces loca

Ném: ¡loca yo!... pensé que tenias mejores gustos, esa tipa es tu amante… ¡me di cuenta!... no tiene gracia, es blanca y escuálida, en resumen no me llega ni a los talones y lo peor es que tiene al viento de su parte

Sess:…celosa… estás celosa (mientras se reía)

Ném: que te pasa, como crees… celosa yo, por ti… solo muerta

Ellos se encontraban ya bastante lejos así que habían dejado atrás a los demás por perseguir como sabuesos al enemigo, como siempre comenzaron a discutir era el pan suyo de cada día, pero esta vez fue diferente Sess., se le acerco demasiado a ella, lo que la puso muy nerviosa, y ¿a quién no?, la tomo bruscamente por la mano y en uno de sus dedos vio su anillo de matrimonio.

Sess: es cierto, aún no se ha consumado nuestro matrimonio

Nén: ¡¿de qué hablas?

Él se acercó a ella para acorralarle, pero ella fue rápida y corrió para alejarse, en su intento de huir él sujeto su ropaje la cual se desgarro con las garras del muchacho, a él no le importo lo que ella pensara, solo lo que tenía en mente, esto ya se había convertido en una cacería en la que nuestra amiga seria la presa. Por fin la encontró y esta vez si la encerró, ella trato de engañarlo para volver a escabullirse, pero no le funciono, el estar tan cerca la hizo temblar de ¿miedo?, no lo sé puede ser, pero la chica sucumbió después de estar a tan poca distancia y como no hacerlo, cuando vio su mirada picara, su risa tan sexy y qué decir de su cuerpo atlético yo la entendería por completo jijijijij y fue su primer amanecer. Al despertar se encontraba ella sola cubierta solo por su estola que era de un tono rosa pastel, se sentía como si su nivel de fuerza hubiese sido absorbido ya no tenía tanto poder como antes y todo por culpa de su amado, pero un momento es cierto ¿dónde está él?, miro en varias direcciones y no vio nada hasta después de un par de minutos lo vio llegar con algo en sus manos, ¿qué era? Un vestido ya que él le daño el que ella traía puesto, les tengo una pregunta ¿de dónde él saca esos trajes o kimonos? ¿Acaso de su tienda de marca favorita?, no importa él sabrá, muy pronto llegaron con los otros que se encontraban preocupados y siguieron su camino, mucho tiempo paso y seguían en la búsqueda de Naraku hasta que…

Un día caminando por un pequeño sendero que era el borde de un barranco, ella, si la morena se desplomó, pero no cayó pues su querido la agarro fuertemente, no sabían lo que le pasaba, no reaccionaba, su respiración casi desaparecía y eso no estaba nada bien, ella ¿moría?.

Sess: la llevaré al palacio, allí la podrán atender bien

Rin y Jaken: ¡iremos con usted!

La princesa estaba grave y el médico les dijo que no se le debía mover ya que era peligroso, Sess., pensó que era mejor dejarla allí, su madre y Rin se encargarían de cuidarla, sí también dejo a Rin, paso el tiempo y no sabía nada de ellas 2, sus princesas, pero un buen día llego un sirviente como al principio para darle otra mala noticia, su mujer empeoró, sin más se dirigió a su castillo para poder verla otra vez con vida y ya estando en el lugar un medico se dirigió a él dándole la noticia que el problema se había duplicado, pero que podía pasar a verla, a pasos rápidos llego a la puerta y la abrió, su asombro fue tanto cuando la vio dormida sobre su cama con el cabello revuelto y sudorosa, estaba muerta… de cansancio por su labor, si señoras y señores, acababa de dar a luz a sus primogénitos, un par de gemelos que dormían en una cuna al lado de su cama, no lo podía creer son tan bellos solo se repetía en su mente, pero por qué le dijeron que estaba enferma y no esperando a la cigüeña, fácil esa había sido la petición de ella, la reina entro por primera vez para ojear a sus pequeños nietos y como toda abuela estaba culeca (feliz).

M. sess: son… perfectos…carga a uno hijo, son tuyos.

Sess: no… no quiero podría romperlos (se entiende su miedo nunca antes había tenido una experiencia como esta era todo nuevo para él)

M. sess: eso no pasará, no seas un tonto (decía mientras ponía a uno de los peques en sus brazos)

Eran 2 nuevos miembros de su familia un varón de tez bronceada, cabello plateado, de ojos dorados y una nena que era como la nieve, cabello azabache, de ojos verdes y una luna en su pecho.

¿Por qué cuando piensas que ya tienes una vida hecha y no tendrás más sorpresas, algo nuevo y desconocido aparece que te hace comenzar de cero? Simple, que sería de nuestras vidas si siempre hiciéramos lo mismo, a veces comenzar de cero es el inicio de algo mejor, es el principio de una nueva aventura.

Un mes después…

Ném: ya quiero salir de aquí, quiero presumir de mis hijos… vamos… una vuelta cerquita y regresamos porfis.

Sess: solo cerca de aquí… y sin demoras, tenemos que regresar antes del atardecer

Ném: claro, cariño como digas, pero vámonos ya

Salieron por primera vez los pequeños Taisho del palacio para conocer un mundo distinto con tantos olores y colores nuevos para ellos, eso sí muy bien escoltados por sus padres orgullosos, Rin, Jaken y AH-UN, lo que no esperaban era toparse tan pronto con Inuyasha y sus amigos los cuales quedaron enamorados de los bebes, Sess., se alejo de ellos un poco para vigilar que nadie se acercara a su familia mientras estaban jugando con sus hijos

Inu: te felicito Sesshomaru debes estar muy feliz, aunque no lo demuestres con esa cara de amargado, ahora tienes todo y creo que más de lo que pediste, una mujer perfecta y 3 hijos para ti, ahora solo tienes que cuidar de ellos. (Se retiro)

Sess: ¡estúpido Inuyasha!… tienes razón… 3 hijos (contando a Rin), una esposa perfecta y el poder que tanto quería.

Una fuerte brisa soplo a su alrededor como refrescándole la memoria y recordando las palabras de su padre

Inu no taisho: Sesshomaru ¿tienes algo que proteger?

Sess: ahora si padre (en sus labios se marco otra risa mientras miraba a su nueva familia).

**Fin…**

Nota: Némesis es un personaje muy mío, a la cual le hice unos "leves" cambios para que fuera de la raza Mononoke, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un pedazo de todo lo que leyeron bye hasta la próxima y dejen sus comentarios ¡ok!.


End file.
